The Catalyst
"The Catalyst" is Linkin Park's first single off of their upcoming album, "A Thousand Suns," which is to be released on September 14, 2010. It is the 14th and second-to-last track on the new record, and was released as a single on August 2, 2010. It was first premiered on Zane Lowe's radio show segment entitled "The Hottest Record in the World Today," at 7:30pm in Great Britain and was accompanied by a phone interview with the band's lead singer Chester Bennington. Song Length and Lyric Video The song is listed as 5:43 in length on the album, but a shortened version was released on Linkin Park's YouTube account "linkinparktv" in a video that was accompanied with distorted and changing images and lyrics. The video is approximately 4:42 in length and removes certain instrumental portions from the original track. Medal of Honor: Tier 1 "The Catalyst" will be used in the upcoming video game "Medal of Honor: Tier 1." A majority of the song was used in the trailer made for the game directed by the band's DJ Joe Hahn. The trailer was released on August 1, 2010, and features a montage of game play and live action footage set to the single. The video can be watched on YouTube or on the website made for the video game. Music Video A music video is currently being made for "The Catalyst," and the worldwide release date has been confirmed to be August 26, 2010. Lyrics God bless us everyone, We're a broken people living under loaded gun, And it can't be outfought, It can't be outdone, It can't be outmatched, It can't be outrun, NO! God bless us everyone, We're a broken people living under loaded gun, And it can't be outfought, It can't be outdone, It can't be outmatched, It can't be outrun, NO! And when I close my eyes tonight, To symphonies of blinding light, (God bless us everyone, We're a broken people living under loaded gun, OH!) Like memories in cold decay, Transmissions echoing away, Far from the world of you and I, Where oceans bleed into the sky. God save us everyone, Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns, For the sins of our hand, The sins of our tongue, The sins of our father, The sins of our young , NO! God save us everyone, Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns, For the sins of our hand, The sins of our tongue, The sins of our father, The sins of our young, OH! And when I close my eyes tonight, To symphonies of blinding light, (God save us everyone, Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns, OH!) Like memories in cold decay, Transmissions echoing away, Far from the world of you and I, Where oceans bleed into the sky. OH! Like memories in cold decay, Transmissions echoing away, Far from the world of you and I, Where oceans bleed into the sky. Lift me up, Let me go, (x9) '' ''And it can't be outfought, It can't be outdone, It can't be outmatched, It can't be outrun, NO! (LIFT ME UP) (LET ME GO) God bless us everyone, We're a broken people living under loaded gun, And it can't be outfought, It can't be outdone, It can't be outmatched, It can't be outrun, NO! God bless us everyone, We're a broken people living under loaded gun, And it can't be outfought, It can't be outdone, It can't be outmatched, It can't be outrun. Category:Lyrics Category:Single, A Thousand Suns